until dawn with a twist
by PinkieScootalooSweetieDash
Summary: Sam and Jessica pairing the rest is the same as the game.


_I don't own until dawn _

_Opening shot viewing the entrance and the back part of the lodge. Now it cuts to Beth through the window of the kitchen while zooming backward. A few seconds later, an unknown man is seen outside the lodge while holding a machete. The scene then changes to a group of teenagers (Jessica, Ashley, Emily, Mike, and Sam) talking about their forthcoming prank on Beth's sister (Hannah). Ashley holds a piece of paper and puts it on a nearby table._

**Emily:** Oh my god! I can't believe you actually did this.

**Ashley:** Shhh... shhh... shhh...

**Sam and Jessica:** Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?

**Ashley:** Oh come on, she deserves it.

**Sam and Jessica:** It's not her fault that she has a huge crush on Mike -

**Ash:** Hannah's been making moves on him. I'm just looking out for my girl Em.

_Ashley leaves the kitchen. Emily, Mike, Jessica and Sam follow her._

**Emily:** Just because he's class Prez doesn't mean he belongs to everyone... Mike is _my_ man.

**Mike:** Hey, Em. I'm not anybody's man.

**Emily:** Whatever you say, darling!

_Emily, Mike, Matt, and Ashley head to the guest room, while Sam and Jessica climbs up stairs to find and warn Hannah._

**Sam and Jessica:** Hannah!

_In the other room, Ashley laughs as she crouches behind a partition, Matt hides inside the cabinets, and Emily hide under the bed, while Mike waits for Hannah in the room._

_Emily chuckle under the bed._

**Emily:** Oop!... She's here... Shh!

_The view switches to Hannah holding a candle while she heads to the guest room. She enters._

**Hannah:** Mike? It's Hannah.

**Mike:** Hey, Hannah.

_The scene cuts and switches back to the view of Beth where she can be seen staring through the window silently at the kitchen, where it can be seen that Josh and Chris are passed out after drinking too much. It then again switches to an unknown man outside the lodge, and he immediately leaves as Beth sees him through the window._

**Beth:** Hey... Did you see that? Dad said it'd just be us this weekend. Josh?

_Beth can interact with a bottle of beer._

**Beth:** Jeez, Josh. Once again brother you've outdone us all.

_As she is walking, Beth will go over to the table and find a note. She reads the letter written by Mike._

**Beth:** Oh my god. What'd our naive sister get herself into now?

**Beth:** Ugh. Intervention time.

_The scene cuts, and switches to Hannah and Mike._

**Hannah:** I got your note.

**Mike:** Glad you could make it.

**Mike: **Maybe we should start with a little, you know, making out, and see where it goes from there.

_Hannah is about to take off her blouse._

**Mike:** Ohhhhhh hell yeah.

_Ashley giggles as Hannah takes off her blouse._

**Ash**: Oh my God! She's taking her shirt off!

_Hannah notices._

**Hannah:** What...? Oh my god!

_The others come out of their hiding places._

**Hannah:** Matt!? What are you doing here?!

**Mike:** Uh, I'm sorry, Hannah, this all got outta hand, but...

Meanwhile downstairs

Jessica and Sam are making out on the couch and hears Hannah going up the stairs

Sam: Jessica sweetie should we go upstairs

Jessica: Yes

Back upstairs

_Sam and Jessica enter the guest room._

**Sam and Jessica:** Hannah! Hannah, hey, honey... Don't... it's just a...

**Hannah:** Mike...!

_Hannah exits the guest room, and runs out of the lodge._

**Sam and Jessica:** ...stupid prank.

**Mike:** Uh... damn!

**Sam and Jessica:** You guys are jerks. You know that?

_Sam and Jessica also exit the room and calls out for Hannah. Mike goes after her._

**Sam and Jessica**: HANNAH!

_The scene switches back to Beth, who is still reading the letter. She then looks at the window and notices Hannah running outside._

_Beth runs out the door to the main lodge._

**Beth: **Guys! There's someone outside!

**Beth:** What the hell...?

_The scene switches to Sam and Jessica as they exit the lodge with the others who are looking to look for Hannah._

**Sam and Jessica:** Hannah!

_Beth catches up and shoves Matt out of her way._

**Beth:** What's going on? Where's my sister going?

**Ashley:** Ugh, it's fine, she just can't take a joke...

**Emily:** It was just a prank, Han!

**Beth:** What did you do?!

**Mike:** We were just messing around, Beth... It wasn't serious -

**Beth:** You JERKS!

_Beth runs into the woods to look for Hannah._

**Beth:** Hannah! HANNAH!

**Mike:** So... should we go after her?

**Sam and Jessica:** Y'know I kinda think you're the LAST person she wants to see right now, Mike.

_The scene switches to Beth while running into the woods to find Hannah. While she is running._

**Beth:** Oh shit!

**Beth:** Dammit, Hannah... where are you?

**Beth:** Hannah!?

**Beth: **Hello? Hellooo?!

**Beth:** Huh? HANNAH!

**Beth:** What the hell was that?

**Beth:** Hannah?

**Beth:** Hannah?!

**Hannah:** Hello?

**Beth:** Hannah! Oh my God you must be freezing.

_Beth comes toward Hannah, removing her coat._

**Beth:** Here, take my coat.

_Hannah stands up and takes her coat._

**Hannah:** I'm such an idiot! I'm so dumb...

**Beth:** Hannah...?

**Hannah:** Beth...?

_They both ran from the screech. They both reached the bridge, but Hannah fell._

**Beth:** Hannah!

**Beth:** Oh Jesus Christ!

_Both of them hold each other's hands and move backward from the thing that is coming for them at the cliff dead end._

**Beth:** No!

**Beth:** No! Shit! No... Get back!

_The view zooms to Hannah, and Beth's hand holding each other tightly and frightened._

**Beth:** Fuck!

_Hannah and Beth walk back._

**Beth:** NO! ARGH!

_Both of them fall, but Beth held onto the branch attached under the cliff. They still managed to still survive for awhile. Suddenly, flames were showing beneath them._

**Beth:** Hold on!

**Beth:** I'm _**so **_sorry...

_Beth drops Hannah. She tries to reach for the man's hand but the branch snaps and she falls off the cliff._

_The branch snaps and they both fall off the cliff._

_As Beth falls, her back slams against the edge of a rock, killing her instantly. She tumbles down into the mines and her corpse lands right next to her sister's body._


End file.
